Online games may include games that are played over a computer network, such as the Internet. For example, online games may be played via a game server over the Internet. Online games may range in complexity from relatively simple text-based environments to relatively complex virtual 3D (three dimensional) environments. Online games may be played by a single user, or alternatively, online games may be simultaneously played by a group of users. Non-limiting examples of online games may include fighting games, sports games, first-person shooter games, strategy games, etc.
Online games may be designed to provide high quality sound effects and music to enhance the user experience. Some online games may include an online community that enables users to communicate with one another via audio chat channels. For example, a group of users playing an online game may communicate with one another by speaking into a microphone or typing messages using an input device, such as a keyboard. Audio channels may be provided for an online game or for groups in an online game.